Una pesadilla
by maestro jedi
Summary: Esperaba despertar, en cualquier momento.
1. Chapter 1

Star dejo la revista sobre la mesa de centro, al percatarse de que Marco se cerca a la puerta principal, intentando o al menos eso parecía volverse a peinar su rebelde cabello.

\- - - ¿Piensas salir? – intento preguntar con un tono de indiferencia que no logro ser demasiado creíble.

\- - - Jennifer, me invito a una Barbacoa – comento el chico - en casa de sus padres – explico a continuación poniéndose su sudadera - iré tan solo unas horas – puntualizo - después de todo le debo un favor – gruño el chico con una ligera sonrisa, verificando si llevaba sus llaves y cartera.

\- - - ¿Puedo ir? – pregunto la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

\- - - Sabes que eso me gustaría muchísimo Star – comento el chico abriendo la puerta - pero a un no terminas tus deberes – explico mirándola con una leve sonrisa - además tus padres fueron bastante explícitos, la última vez sobre tus calificaciones – dijo casi en un murmullo mientras la puerta cerraba tras del.

Algunas horas después, Star intentaba tomar una decisión, hacía rato que había terminado sus deberes, y pasado las dos últimas horas, mirándose al espejo, sintiendo un ligero aleteo de mariposas en su estómago.

Sin saber muy bien porque se había vestido con uno de los vestidos que le había regalado Marco, en su último cumpleaños, a un que no tenía planes para salir, el mirarse y ver ese lindo vestido blanco la hacía sonrojarse.

Mordió ligeramente su labio, en señal de nerviosismo, mientras observaba de nueva cuenta el espejo, algo no la convencía su pelo suelto, quizás su ligero maquillaje, el vestido hacia juego con los zapatos, sintió de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago, sonrió al mirarse al espejo, nada fuera de lo normal, lucia hermosa, solamente esperaba que Marco pensara lo mismo, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, si seguía demorándose, no podría sorprender a su amigo.

\- - - Star – fue la respuesta de Marco Díaz, ante la mirada que en esos momentos le dedicaba su mejor amiga, llena de rencor, ante el hecho que tenía colgando a la prima menor de Jennifer de sus brazos, la cual prácticamente le estaba robándole un beso, delante de la casa de sus padres.

Algunos minutos después, el chico logro romper la puerta de la habitación de Star, después de prácticamente destrozar la de la entrada principal, que estaba cerrada mágicamente, para solamente presenciar el portal interdimencional cerrándose y todas las cosas de Star evaporándose ante sus ojos.

\- - - ¿Qué diablos hice? – fue lo único que logro decir antes de dejarse caer en la cama de la rubia, sintiendo su aroma y susurrarse mentalmente que todo eso simplemente era un sueño, un maldito sueño, no un sueño, una pesadilla su peor pesadilla, una vida sin Star Butterfly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser una reina conllevaba saber leer entre líneas, saber decir si, cuando interiormente uno se moría de ganas de gritar no, guardarse casi todas sus emociones y canalizarlas, para así lograr la prosperidad y bienestar del pueblo al cual se estaba gobernando.

\- - - Alteza – repuso uno de sus ayudantes de cámara.

\- - - ¿Que sucede? – respondió mirando hacia su ayudante, dejando de lado, el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

\- - La princesa está aquí – inquirió el ayudante, al instante de escuchar los gritos de su hija adolecente, salir desde alguno de los pasillos, arreando al personal a que transportaran su equipaje, de una manera por demás poco refinada.

Se encamino fuera de su estudio, siendo seguida por dos guardias de compañía en el trayecto, deteniéndose ante su hija, la cual lucia terriblemente mal, algunas lágrimas a un se asomaban de sus delicados ojos azules, siendo a un resaltado por la actitud de quiero que esto se haga rápido y ahora, que había tomado , una leve inspección de su parte, además de recordar el calendario para darse cuenta que la visita programada de su primogénita, que a radicaba formalmente en el reino humano, no tenía que acontecer hasta dentro de tres meses, algo bastante grave debió pasar para ese abrupto cambio de planes.

\- - Star Butterfly ¿puedes explicarme que está sucediendo? - pregunto al instante de sentir los brazos de su hija, y su llanto volver a recorrer sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras la palabra marco se mezclaban indescifrablemente entre cortada.

Marco llevaba, casi cuatro horas mirando el techo de la antigua habitación de estar, intentando, recobrar la compostura, había buscado como loco otras tijeras interdimencionales, pero al parecer Star se había llevado ambos pares, Star, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y más al sentir su dulce aroma abrazándolo, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos, también pensaba en el beso que le había robado esa loca prima de Jennifer.

\- - Marco Díaz – exclamo una voz, bastante autoritaria desde su espejo, y fue entonces, que la cosa se empezó a poner peor.


	3. Chapter 3

La reina de Mewni, era una mujer respetada, por su gran intelecto, mano dura en ciertos aspectos de gobierno y meticulosa, y era precisamente ella la que desde un pared de la habitación se dirigía al chico en cuestión, que por instinto dejo escapar un grito, que bien podría calificarlo como niña en algunos sectores de la sociedad.

\- - - Reina, yo, no tuve la culpa, yo, ella, yo, Star, ellas, nosotros – definitivamente era demasiada presión, sabía que tendría que hablar con los padres de Star, pero no ahora, no con su mente todavía hecha una melaza sin forma.

\- - - Te requiero en el castillo ahora – inquirió la voz, mirándolo fijamente al instante que un portal interdimensional se abría justo detrás de su persona.

Las habitaciones privadas de la reina, eran sin duda su parte favorita del castillo, adornadas elegantemente, sin llegar a sobre cargar la decoración, había recorrido innumerables veces, el mismo con Star, y ese sentimiento le hacía un ligero nudo en la garganta.

Mientras algunas habitaciones más haya, Star intentaba, no romper nada en ese momento, pero sentía ganas de agarrar ese jarrón y aventarlo contra la ventana y después aventar la cama por ese mismo sitio, y prenderle fuego a todo, podía ver al idiota de Marco, abrazando a esa chica, podía verlo correspondiéndole su beso, podía verlo pidiéndole ser su novia, pidiéndole matrimonio, haciendo su vida sin ella, y eso era lo que en definitiva le había asustado, se dejó caer en la cama, y lucho por no llorar a un que sabía que era una batalla perdida cuando las primeras lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- - - Cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió - como era de esperarse la madre de Star había sido directa en ir al fondo del asunto.

\- - - Star me vio besando a otra chica – incluso él se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras – no fue mi intención hacerlo, todo sucedió tan rápido – intento justificarse.

Y hay estaba la mirada, que tanto asustaba a Star, posada sobre de su persona, recorriendo lentamente cada parte de su alma, y simplemente se sintió desnudo.

Mientras con la mujer de más edad, podía ver el nerviosismo de Marco, a un que internamente le agradecía, ese chico era sin duda el milagro, que ella había esperado, que sucediera en la alocada y desenfrenada vida de su hija, era un muchacho, cuidadoso, respetuoso, quizás fuera mortal, pero eso no le quitaba, puntos ante lo que había logrado, siendo parte de la vida de su hija, la cual ya rara vez actuaba sin pensar, además, sonrió para sí misma, le debía a Marco, un pequeño favor la muchacho.

Flash Back, cuatro años antes, una de las fiestas más sagradas de la casa reinante de Mewni, se estaba o iba a en dirección a ser una catástrofe, según la tradición, su hija tenía que ser la anfitriona este año, ahora gracias a ella, una banda de trolls, deambulaban en el pasillo, destruyéndolo todo, unas horas antes que los invitados llegara, demasiado tarde para cancelar, y demasiado peligroso para no cancelarla, y todo lo que intentaba su pequeña, empeoraba las cosas, al mismo modo que su marido intentando ser un fiero cazador de trolls.

Y justo cuando todo parecía perdido, el chico había tomado el control de la situación, la cual parecía controlar en pocos minutos, no solo había coordinado a los guardias, para capturar a los intrusos, dado instrucciones, para que las cocinas trabajaran a toda lecha, las mucamas corrían de un lado a otro, mientras el mismo se encargaba de supervisar y ayudar en la limpieza del corredor y la sala de audiencias principales, además de haber mandado a los reyes y a la princesa a vestirse apropiadamente, dos horas después, la mesa estaba siendo puesta, los primeros invitados llegaban sin problemas, los trolls, estaban bien guardados en una celda en el fondo de las mazmorras, y ella se encontraba al lado de su esposo recibiendo los cumplidos, por la hermosa y sutil decoración que su "hija" había hecho colocar a lo largo de la vereda de su morada.

La fiesta estaba a salvo, Star lucia hermosa con ese vestido nuevo, pero faltaba alguien, y supo dónde estaba cuando miro a los sirvientes entrar por una puerta lateral.

\- - -Marco – exclamo mirando al chico algo sucio pero con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara – ven conmigo muchacho – ordeno sin dar ninguna posibilidad de réplica – el mayordomo principal se encargara de esto.

Habían entrado en los aposentos de la guardia, y sin más sus ayudantes le habían dado al muchacho un uniforme de capitán la guardia, sonrió al ver la cara del castaño al momento de nombrarlo General, pasado unos minutos, regresaron al recinto principal, ya con el chico vestido de esa forma tan elegante y regia, lo fue presento ante los invitados, sonrió encantada cuando noto el ligero rubor de su hija, al mirar a su amigo vestido de esa manera, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien había salvado su día.

Fin del flash back

\- - - Marco – dijo la mujer mirando directamente a los ojos al muchacho - ¿te gusto el beso? – pregunto con un tono bastante neutral.

Si le gusto, pensó el chico, claro que no le había gustado o si, la prima de Jennifer era bonita, practicaba karate, era una cocinera bastante buena, sus palomitas crocantes le habían dado una idea para una nueva receta de nachos, y la reina le preguntaba si le gusto el beso, muy en el fondo, le gusto, con Star parecía haber llegado a una zona muerta, un estados quo que ninguno podía o parecía querer romper, y entonces apareció esa chica un año menor que el, se había fijado en su persona, desde el primer momento en que le saludado, y gracias a ella la parrillada no fue un bodrio, además él no tenía que dar explicaciones, no cuando Star babeaba en los primeros años por cuanto hombre le interesara, ósea él la protegía, pero siempre era el mejor amigo, tenía que tragarse los hay dios me voltio a ver y los llámame, llámame, mientras su vida amorosa, no pasaba de la segunda cita, en ocasiones gracias a la gigantesca sombra que Star proyectaba en sus relaciones.

Dos chicos no emparentados viviendo en la misma casa, siendo los mejores amigos, teniendo a veces sola la casa para ellos, y no había hecho nada, no en esta vida, quizás la gente no se lo creyera pero tampoco, nunca se lo echado en cara.

\- - - Me gusto – fue más sincero de lo que pensó en un momento – si su majestad me gusto ese beso – la encaro más firmemente – me gusto por el hecho que me hizo sentir vivo – su voz definitivamente mostraba signos de madurez – y a un que me gusto, cuando vi la cara de Star supe que cometí el peor error de mi vida - las palabras sonaban ahora como cuchilladas en su pecho, quizás había perdido a Star para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Jugar PauChenGo, era como realizar un ejercicio mental, avanzado, se contaba que había sido inventado hacia siglos por los elfos negros, que varias guerras fueron ocasionadas por ese juego, y aun así era tan difícil de ver un juego, realizado de una manera correcta, el libro de las reglas era inmenso, el desarrollo del mismo podría conllevar meses en una sola partida, en la versión estándar, para un juego rápido se dividía el gigantesco tablero y se jugaba una simple sección de seis por seis, tres fichas por jugador, y en ese momento el faro de la reina estaba siendo bloqueado por el barco del castaño.

\- - - Veo que alguien estuvo practicando – refirió la mujer mirando el tablero, su tridente era invaluable para esta partida, pero a un más invaluable para el conjunto, pero que le quedaba además del faro, una quimera, tendría que meditar bien su estrategia o toda su planeación se iría al averno.

El chico sonrió ante el cumplido, en realidad jugar PauCheGo, era lo último que pensaba hacer, en breve se suponía que tendría que dejar el castillo, la herida en Star estaba a un demasiado fresca, sin hablar de la suya propia, que apretaba su interior muy lentamente.

\- - - En este caso, podemos dejarlo como un empate – inquirió, el chico con una leve sonrisa, su Barco había logrado parar el faro, la quimera de la reina no era peligrosa, pero ese tridente, debía tener cuidado, no tenía nada en si además del barco para ejecutar un bloqueo del tablero, su árbol y espada, eran complementarios en una estrategia de contención a un más grande, si lograba que la reina aceptara un empate quizás, después podrían continuar su juego sin tanta presión emocional.

\- - - Jugare una acción más antes de decidirlo – una muy sutil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y las alarmas del chico se prendieron en esos momentos.

Se sentía como si la hubiera pisoteado un minotauro, y aun que odio levantarse de su cama, nadie había respondido a los llamados realizados, ocasionando que su enojo se acrecentara a un más, si tuviera frente a si a Díaz, agarraría su brazo izquierdo y, bufo –estúpido – grito al instante que otro florero pasaba a la merma del castillo.

No había nadie, ni guardias o sirvientes, todo parecía tan pacifico, tan en paz, tan extraño, un leve sonido proveniente de los aposentos de su madre, y un sutil recuerdo que tiño sus mejillas de rojo, la hicieron salir corriendo hacia ese lugar.

\- - - Ríndete muchacho – enfatizo la reina posando su tridente sobre la espada del chico, que miraba el tablero infructuosamente, era increíble, había sacrificado el tridente en una taque demoledor, con su barco bloqueando el faro y la quimera amenazando a su árbol, que le quedaba, sintió el sudor recorrer su frente, no esperaba un ataque así.

Star se quedó en la puerta mirando el centro de la habitación, mirando a los dos contendientes, PauCheGo, el juego de titanes, el juego que no había comprendido en su vida, su madre le intento enseñarle, pero al igual que su padre prefirió cazar monstruos antes de sentarse ante ese tablero arcaico, cosa diferente al castaño, el record de la partida más larga según recordaba era de dos siglos, pero ente arboles mágicos, que podían vivir milenios.

A un así para ella las seis horas que había durado el juego anterior se le habían hecho eternas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, recordando ese viaje como si hubiera sido la semana pasada, y no ya hace unos ocho meses.

Flash Back

La chica miro los labios de su mejor amigo, y sintió una punzada en su corazón, otra vez era objeto de la atención de alguien, y él ni por enterado, fueron unos instantes que nunca supo que la domino, pero agarro al chico de su mano derecha y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el balcón donde sin decirle nada le abrazo, para sentir que no importara nada, nunca lo perdería.

Fin del flash back

\- - - No responderé a eso su alteza – gruño el chico mirando el tablero.

\- - - De verdad nunca paso nada entre ustedes – pregunto de nueva cuenta – pasaron días uno al lado del otro, viajaron a través del tiempo y el espacio, bailaron bajo la sombra de la luna roja, y aun así osas decir que no hubo nada entre los dos –

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al verse acorralado, tenía que enfocarse en el tablero, estaba jugando con su mente, a un había algo que hacer desesperado, pero era algo, tomo la espada entre sus manos y la movió en zigzag por el tablero hasta dejarla colocada atrás del tridente, una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios

\- - - Si – fue su única respuesta – hubo algo entre nosotros – miro a la reina, que miraba el tablero intentando descifrar lo indescifrable – pero ese algo ella misma se encargó de matarlo – explico – ahora su majestad, entrégueme su tridente - la reina miro al chico y de nuevamente su tablero, sonrió al unir los puntos, había sido tan ingenua en realidad

\- - - Astuto como un zorro – felicito entregando la ficha capturada, y con ella esa partida – hacía años que no veía un ataque de ese estilo, escuela Jibuk, no es así – reflexiono, quizás podría leer nueva cuenta los libros de teoría.

\- - - Arte libre Juchen – rectifico el chico – dado que no especificamos las reglas, el tablero esta libre para esos movimientos, lo que nos lleva a veinte contra doce, a un a su favor por ahora – el chico se puso de pie, y voltio a ver a la rubia que se les había acercado sin darse cuenta – así que con su permiso, su alteza – una leve reverencia – mi lady – susurro pasando al lado de la rubia, y perdiéndose en un portal dimensional que el mismo había creado, con unas tijeras mágicas.

\- - - Star Butterfly – enfatizo su madre mientras se ponía de pie – tenemos que hablar – mirando preocupada a su única hija.

\- - - Lo eh perdido verdad – fue lo único que logro decir antes de abrazar a su progenitora y dejar salir toda esa angustia acumulada, ante la mirada casi helada, que había vislumbrado en los ojos de su ahora ex mejor amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco se dejó caer sobre su cama, habían pasado dos semanas, desde la última vez que vio o hablo con Star, podía sentir los ligeros golpeteos de su corazón, contra su pecho, al saber que todo este asunto era un error.

\- - - Pero en parte ella tiene la culpa – gruño el chico aventando su almohada hacia el techo – pensé que todo sería diferente desde aquella vez – gruño por abajo.

Star dejo su vaso sobre la mesa, mientras los ojos de su madre la criticaban en silencio, quizás hablar con ella de ese detalle, no había sido lo más sensato del mundo.

Flash Back.

La lluvia caía como torrentes anti diluvianas, sobre la copa de los árboles, mientras ambos chicos buscaban refugio dentro de ese gigantesco tronco de árbol, caído en medio de ese bosque interminable.

\- - - Creo que tenemos que salir de aquí – inquirió la chica nerviosamente, buscando sus tijeras interdimencionales.

El castaño asintió, observando y analizando el ambiente que los rodeaba, parecía que esos salvajes ya no los perseguían más, pero no podía estar seguro de eso, hasta estar de vuelta en su dimensión.

\- - - Mierda – escucho decir a Star, mientras volteaba a mirarla - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto nerviosamente.

\- - - Mis tijeras debieron caerse en el camino – respondió sumamente asustada.

Fin del flash back.

Se puso de pie, y camino hacia su librero, tomando entre sus manos, la foto que ambos habían tomado en Nimblea, un ligero rubor, cubrió sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa, se veía como esa primera vez.

Dejo la fotografía y saco su cartera de su pantalón, el preservativo en si estaba a punto de caducar, no era extraño que su edad, ya tuviera conocimientos sobre salud sexual, mas no tenía una vida sexual activa, a un así, siempre cargaba dicho aditamento, por si se ofrecía, sonrió sutilmente, ni si quiera sus amigos, sabían que tenía ese dichoso condón en su cartera.

Dejo salir un suspiro, y se dejó caer en su cama, dejando salir un ligero gruñido.

Star volvió a bajar la cabeza, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre, para encerrarse en su habitación, no se sentía para nada cómoda, con esa situación, pensaba que su madre lo entendería, además no había pasado nada, desde aquella ocasión, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Flash Back

El calor del fuego los envolvía, mientras lentamente le quitaba la camisa, a su mejor amigo, dejando al descubierto su pecho ejercitado, un ligero tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas – ¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto el chico acariciando su mejilla, sonrojándola a un más.

Fin del flash back

Su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, quizás tener la almohada que pertenecio a Star, a su lado, no había sido la mejor idea del mundo, podía sentir ese dulce aroma embriagarlo, recorrer cada poro de su piel, susurrando dulces palabras de amor.

Flash back

Se movió lentamente, ante la incomodidad de la chica, la cual intentaba acomodarse mejor sobre esa rustica cama elaboraba con sus prendas

\- - - Quizás debería – susurro el chico empezando a retirar su miembro del interior de su mejor amiga.

\- - - No – pidió la rubia, mientras agarraba a marco con sus piernas, impidiendo que se saliera completamente de ella – tan solo déjame regalarme un poco más – susurro mientras le robaba un beso al nervioso muchacho.

Fin del flash back.

Se tocó el vientre mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando entrar a su madre con una taza de té.

\- - - Star ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirando a su pequeña hija, nerviosamente, en realidad el tema incomodaba a ambas mujeres por igual.

\- - - Porque lo amo en verdad – respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa – a un que quizás, nunca podremos estar juntos –

Marco, tomo las tijeras interdimencionales, y entro al portal, tenía que hablar con alguien, a un que fuera la segunda peor estupidez de su vida.

Algunos minutos después, una silla giro muy lentamente, dejando ver a su ocupante

\- - - Marco ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el ser demoniaco con una leve sonrisa.

\- - - Tom tenemos que hablar-.


	6. Chapter 6

Sintió esas manos infernales encerrarse contra su delicada y fina piel, podía sentir el odio brillando en esos ojos, la sonrisa de victoria, pero de dos agiles movimientos, dejo al demonio estrellado completamente contra la pared.

— Quieres por lo menos escucharme – reclamo el castaño intentado serenarse.

— Vienes a mi casa, fingiendo ser mi amigo, y lo primero que me entero, es que te acostasteis con mi ex novia – grito el demonio mientras caminaba amenazante contra el mortal.

— Tu mismo lo has dicho EX novia – replico Marco, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas – ahora si te tranquilizas quisiera hablar contigo, o acaso tengo que darte una lección – gruño mirando seriamente al demonio.

Miro a su hija y frunció levemente su seño, de todas las locuras y rebeldías que había hecho en toda su vida, suspiro pesadamente, no en definitiva no tenía que dejarse llevar por su enojo, debía hablar con ella, debía saber todo los pormenores de ese espinoso asunto.

— ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que logro articular, era difícil, hablar con su hija de ese tema, ella fue autodidacta, en realidad, era un tema por lo menos semi tabú en su cultura, suspiro frustradamente.

— Tan solo paso – respondió Star bajando la mirada – ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cuando nos dimos cuenta — sintió su corazón estrujarse — simplemente había pasado — su mirada se topo contra la de su progenitora — nunca fuimos más que amigos— saco un poco de aire de sus pulmones — si esa es tu pregunta — sintió el peso de la mirada de su madre sobre si misma — en cuanto al hecho de haberme acostado con Marco – la chica trono levemente sus dedos, se sentía tan frustrada, avances y retrocesos eran por demás frustrantes, no solo ella, no solo el, todo era tan confuso.

— Star – exclamo su madre

— ¿Que madre? —reto la rubia – que debía guardarme para el día de mi boda – se puso de pie enojada – guardar mi virginidad e inocencia, para el primer imbécil, que lograra cubrir tus requisitos – la señalo con un dedo – porque claro, soy una princesa no es así – sintió todo su enojo desbordarse contra su madre, todo, el rencor guardado, todo el resentimiento durante años exploto — después de todo para eso solo sirve una princesa, para parir hijos y ser montada por su marido y sonreír, hasta que seas una reina, o mejor dicho una puta glorific….. — la cachetada la aventó contra el piso.

—En primera no tolerare ese vocabulario jovencita – regaño la reina — en segunda, ¿eso es lo que crees que soy? – pregunto indignada — una puta glorificada — negó lentamente— no tocare más el tema, pero tienes que entender algo — camino hacia la puerta — así como Marco te rompió el corazón, tú se lo rompisteis a el — afirmo mientras salía de la habitación — no intervendré más, esto tienen que arreglarlo entre los dos — cerro la puerta detrás suyo — pero hagas lo que hagas tendrás mi bendición – fue lo último que escucho la rubia, mientras sentía que su mundo se volvía a ir a la mierda.

El demonio miro nerviosamente a su alrededor, como diablos había podido convencerlo, si era un castigo más sádico de que el pudiera ofrecer o darle en la eternidad, pero era tan increíble que incluso a él le parecía una locura.

El anciano miro ambos chicos entrar a sus aposentos, mientras se ponía de pie, acariciando su larga barba, y mostraba sus blancos dientes como una bestia sedienta de sangre y poder.

Tom miro todo con ojos de incredulidad, era un lugar que nunca imagino visitar, en si nunca pensó en llegar tan lejos en primer lugar.

— Mira lo que han traído las furias a mis aposentos — resonó la voz con autoridad — pero que haces hay acércate muchacho acércate un poco más —

El castaño camino indiferente, como si el lugar no representara nada para él, casi como si caminara por su propia dimensión.

— Marco Díaz — repuso el anciano tendiéndole su mano llena de anillos de oro.

— Poderoso y sublime rey Minos — se inclinó el chico besando levemente el anillo más grande, en señal de respeto y algo de sumisión.

El anciano halo hacia si al muchacho, y le abrazo efusivamente — hasta que te dignas a regresar, como esta todo en el mundo de los vivos — pregunto jocosamente — a un sigues tras la sirenita o esa dulce estrellita ya te dio el si— el ambiente se puso denso en segundos, mientras el chico mantenía la compostura.

— Déjeme presentarle a un amigo mío — sonrió el chico intentando parecer lo más naturalmente posible — Tom acércate — el chico demonio ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba a unos simples pasos de la puerta observando toco como si fuera ajeno a ese momento, en especial.

— Un demonio de nivel dos — sonrió el anciano — algo enclenque diría yo — el joven demonio sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la mirada escrutiñadora del poderoso juez de las puertas del infierno — Ahora Díaz — el anciano miro al chico seriamente — ¿desde cuando eres un fornicador?— sentencio con una lúgubre mirada, mientras la puerta se sellaba mágicamente, sería un largo, largo invierno en el tártaro.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco sonrió levemente, ante la pregunta del viejo monarca, que lo miraba con ojos acusadores — no eh venido a recibir un juicio moral — respondió el castaño, mientras se sentaba — ya abra tiempo para el mismo en otro momento — sonrio retadoramente.

Una mano regia peino la barba del anciano — por supuesto que lo abra — sonrió tétricamente — y estaré esperando ese momento con ansia — puntualizo.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, alerto a la reina, que la plática inconclusa tendría lugar a continuación, suspiro cansada, su hija tenía el carácter de su esposo, explosivo, pero cuando algo llamaba o requería su atención era lo más prioritario en su vida.

— Adelante — dijo mientras la puerta se abría, dejando paso a una princesa bastante abochornada, ante el gigantesco problema que conllevaría esa platica entre madre e hija.

El chico se levantó rápidamente mientras el anciano se giraba ante los nuevos invitados, dejándole algo sorprendido ante las visitantes.

— Marco Diaz— gruñó el trio de ancianas, observando al muchacho con su solo ojo — como te atreves a volver aquí antes de tu tiempo — señalaron con sus huesudas manos — vuelve por donde vinisteis —

El castaño sonrió altaneramente, dejando sorprendido a Tom, nunca creyó ver una mirada tan soberbia en el rostro de ese mortal.

— Solo vine a usar el espejo — replico cruzando los brazos — es mi derecho después de todo —

El silencio sepulcral demostraba lo dramáticas que eran las palabras del mortal, en esa antesala del averno.

La taza de té se estrelló contra el suelo, mientras la reina intentaba poner sus ideas en orden.

— Aborte — volvió a gritar la chica descontrolada — no fue intencional — intento puntualizar al borde de las lágrimas — ni si quiera sabía que estaba embarazada — explico tragando aire, dado que sentía como se asfixiaba ante esas palabras — tenía, solo tenía tres semanas de gestación — se abrazó a si misma — Marco no lo sabe — negó con la cabeza, empezando a llorar —nunca deje que me volviera a tocar — se sentía morir — yo — la chica gimió de dolor — yo soy un monstruo — los brazos de su madre la cubrieron rápidamente, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

Las furias gruñeron irritadas, al instante que la puerta se materializo — Bien Díaz — gruñeron señalando la simple puerta de roble sagrado con sus manos demoniacas — franqueando esta puerta se encuentra lo que has venido a buscar – sonrieron misteriosamente — solo te advertimos una cosa — el chico entro sin esperar su advertencia, habia sobrevivido a Dite ahora ya nada le daba miedo en realidad.

Mientras en el palacio de Minos— Así que tienes preguntas — exclamaron las furias sonriendo ante el demonio de nivel dos, que se encontraba entre ellos — y todas tendrán una respuesta — se giraron a ver hacia Minos — sírvenos un té noble monarca, la historia será larga —

Culpa era lo que carcomía lentamente a Star Butterfly desde adentro de su alma, sentía cada día sus manos manchadas con la vida de un inocente, con las palabras que formaban una mentira que se repetía cada mañana para intentar sobrevivir a sus instintos suicidas, que todo estaría bien, que todo había sido un tonto sueño, pero la realidad, o cruda realidad, le recordaba cada día, el momento exacto donde en su caída incontrolable golpeo el árbol, ocasionando un asesinato en el acto.

El espejo, una reliquia fuera de los tiempos, nadie sabía de qué estaba hecho, algunos decían que fue creado incluso antes de la vida, la muerte y el tiempo.

Guardado en una habitación fuera de todo y a la vez dentro del todo, solo aceptaba aquellos que eran dignos de hacer una pregunta, pero también era conocido de volver locos aquellos que estaban tan dementes para preguntarle algo en persona.

Camino hacia la reliquia sonriendo, ante los recuerdos que inundaban su mente, esa caída le había cambiado todo, su relación con Star, su vida, toda su realidad.

— El chico era incontrolable — replicaron las furias — imagínate un mortal sentado en el trono de Plutón, siendo adorado por los ángeles caídos, gobernante de las ciudad de los herejes, la indomable e inexpugnable Dite — el ojo mostraba un pasado no muy lejano — destruyendo todo a su paso, en post de las puertas del tártaro — Tom miraba sin poder creer todos los actos sanguinarios que ahora manchaban las manos del que era su mejor amigo — titanes, gigantes demonio, yinn, espectros por igual, todo un ejército de las tinieblas, mandados por un mortal en búsqueda de su libertad — Tom negó irasciblemente, eso tenía que ser un error, Nadie podía contra la oscuridad, solo aquel que había creado a la oscuridad para darle un balance a la creación — tienes dudas muchacho — sonrieron las furias — entonces continua observando nuestro ojo y contempla el pasado y ve al caos ante tus ojos—

Mientras en el reino de Mewin, Moon Butterfly finalmente había podido recostar a su única hija en su cama, después de lograr controlar sus lágrimas a duras penas, ante la triste historia que la chica había confesado, abriendo completamente su corazón, a un que algo seguía siendo un misterio para la reina de Mewin — ¿Star? — Pregunto su madre sentándose en la cama de su hija, la cual a duras penas, lograba tranquilizar su respiración — ¿Dónde estaba Marco en todo esto? — puntualizo.

El espejo le mostro algo antes incluso que el hiciera su pregunta, observándolo dentro del mismo se encontraba el o alguien parecido a él, juzgándolo en silencio y mirándolo socarronamente — Te estaba esperando Díaz—


	8. Chapter 8

El espejo mostró algo parecido pero no igual al chico que observaba anonadado su reflejo, alto musculoso, con una corona de hierro sobre su cabeza y alas de demonio, lucia aterrador, mas por esa pequeña mascara de calavera que colgaba elegantemente de una pequeña cadena de oro de su cuello.

— — Valla, valla, valla — replicó el reflejo — si es el chico seguridad — no intentó matizar el sarcasmo y el desagrado de ver a otra de sus realidades — ¿acaso eres tú el insensato que me invocó? — la pregunta sin respuesta, ante la inanición del chico de sudadera roja, estaba impacientando al mayor — en verdad eres un imbécil — gruñó — no puedo creer que haya sido como tú — una sonrisa lúgubre cubrió sus labios — Éramos tan parecidos — la sonrisa se ensancho un poco más — al menos hasta que forcé a Star, conquiste Mewni y empezar a formar mi harem personal — el espejo empezó a despedir un poco de energía negativa, ante la impasividad del chico que parecía hechizado — ¿Dime ,Díaz? — la sonrisa se volvió siniestra — ¿Qué sentisteis al estar dentro de ella? — podía sentir esos ojos maquiavélicos penetrando en su corazón — tan virgen, tan pura, tan necesitada de amor — la sonrisa se ensanchó— ahora imagínate a las demás, la impetuosa Janna, la enérgica Jackie, la atolondrada Hope, la suplicante Sabrina, la exasperante Brittney y cómo olvidarnos la indomable Hekapoo, cada una, un logro, un pequeño juguete para mi disfrute personal — la energía escapaba lentamente por las ranuras del espejo.

Mientras en Mewni, Star suspiró pesadamente, necesitaba enfocar sus ideas, sus metas a corto plazo, a un que su madre no dejaría ir la pregunta tan fácilmente.

— ¿Dónde estaba Marco? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta — ¿Dónde estaba Star? — la pregunta era imperativa, donde estaba el chico humano, mientras su hija llevaba esa pesada carga.

Star levantó la mirada, no iba a escapar más, no ahora, no frente a ella, era una princesa con un demonio, miró a su madre desafiante y contestó — nunca le dije que aborté— fría, sin sentimientos. En esos momentos se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero que podía hacer, él bebe estaba muerto. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba nada hasta el accidente en esos momentos, esa pequeña criatura solo era una sensación extraña que estaba formándose dentro de su vientre. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar que en ese tiempo disfrutaba entregándose a Marco a cualquier oportunidad, no era una santa y nunca intentó serlo, pero joder que Diaz sabia mover la cadera, mordió levemente su labio inferior y se ruborizó al percatarse de sus pensamientos libidinosos, en verdad estaba mal, muy mal.

Un portal se abrió antes que pudiera contestar, dejando paso a una apresurada Janna seguido de cerca de Jackie y Hekapoo. Era extraño, pero todas eran amigas de cierta manera, a un que a un sentía cierto remordimiento hacia Jackie, el hecho de acostarte con el novio de tu amiga era definitivamente una cosa jodidamente mala.

Janna la agarró sin miramientos — tienes que venir con nosotros ahora — replicó — Marco está a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez en toda la historia — la chica corrió hacia el portal — y definitivamente no pienso sufrir las consecuencias por ese imbécil — gruñó— no sin un anillo de compromiso y un departamento en san francisco — una leve risa, la saco de su incertidumbre

— ¿Qué está pasando Janna? — preguntó entrando al portal, seguida por su madre y las chicas.

— El final, Star — Replicó la chica saliendo en el averno mismo, mientras una risa siniestra se escuchaba a su alrededor.

— Ahora es cuando esto apenas comienza — Susurró Marco poseído por su otra realidad, en definitiva se divertiría en esta nueva realidad, tan llena de oportunidad, tan llena de vidas. Aspiró levemente al ver a las recién llegadas, tan lleno de vírgenes a su disposición.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo del día de hoy además de los mensajes y sugerencias que me enviaron, intente meter un poco de cada idea que me hicieron llegar, en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
